Journey to Revival
by Queen Galux
Summary: Sequel to Endless Nightmare Just when things might turn around for Yugi, the weight of Joey's absense hits him harder than before. :Dead, Just Dead:


qg: this is it. the sequel to endless nightmare.

hiei: (rolls his eyes) which one? the fifth? twentieth?

qg: it's not my problem that i don't know how to continue this story! you try writing!

hiei: ...

qg: exactly. to peoples- i have no clue in hell what i am doing anymore. everything's all- (crushes her brain) -in here. i didn't like how i wrote the first sequel, nor the momentary second one i had on here, soooo here is a new one. they do say, third time's the charm!

disclaimer- i don't own yugioh.

_thinking,_ (Yugi to Yami), (_Yami to Yugi_)

* * *

Chapter One- Trouble at School

Joey stood next to the school building, waiting for a certain tri-haired boy to join him. With his back casually leaning against the wall and a golden pendant in his hand, he looked rather smug, when the person he was expecting finally showed up. "What took ya so long?"

Yugi caught his breath from running, "Jo-ey!" he whined, "Give me my puzzle!"

The blonde gave a friendly chuckle and tossed it back to him, "I was jus' playin wit'cha, Yuge. Ya know I'd neva steal yer puzzle."

Yugi raised his eyebrow skeptically and laughed as he put his pendant back on, "So that time you threw one of the pieces into the school swimming pool…"

"Doesn't count," Joey wrote it off.

Yugi and Joey began walking inside to school together. Yugi yawned, "Couldn't you have thought of another way to get me to go to school?"

Joey rolled his head around a little before shrugging, "Yeah, but nona de otha ones woulda been good fer me too. By 'stealin' the puzzle I can make sure dat my pick pocketing skills haven't gone ta waste!"

The smaller teen rolled his eyes, "That might not be such a good thing. Well, I have to get to class. Hope you have a good day, Joey!"

"You too, Yuge!"

* * *

"Wake up Yugi!" A transparent Yami shook Yugi with all his might, trying to get him up, "School's starting in ten minutes!"

Yugi's eyes opened slightly and looked around. _It wasn't Joey. Just a memory._ He remembered how he'd gotten beaten really badly at school sometime after he and Joey became friends and he really wanted to quit. But the next morning, Joey walked into his room, picked up the millennium puzzle and took it with him. Since Yugi just couldn't be without the puzzle, he went back to school that day to get it back. _That's just like you Joey; forcing me back into something I don't want to do._

(_You love school though._)

Yugi jumped as his yami's thoughts broke into his head.

Yami bowed slightly, "Sorry for reading your thoughts, but you've been engulfed in them lately and…" he grabbed Yugi's clock out of frustration, which read 8:01.

The hikari's eyes went wide, "Crap! I'm late!" he took a few quick steps to his closet for his uniform.

Yami shook his head, "Teenagers."

* * *

"…and that's the secret of life," droned Tea's first period teacher.

The brunette looked out the window that showed the school gate and then to the empty desks two rows down. _Where's Yugi?_ She thought worriedly, absentmindedly twirling her pen between her fingers. _It's not like him to skip._ Her eyes lit up when she saw her friend practically flying through the school gates. _Thank God. I wouldn't want something bad to have happened to him too._ She watched as he went in; no doubt he'd be getting hell from the school counselor. _That jerk is so inconsiderate. Mean, evil, twisted, bas-_

"Ah-hem," came a voice from in front of Tea. She focused her eyes to see that every person in the class was staring at her, along with the teacher, who looked angry that she wasn't paying attention, "Miss Gardner? Would you like to join us?"

"Ahhh…" Tea blushed as the rest of the class laughed at her embarrassment and she brought herself back to the world of literature.

* * *

"Mr. Motou, this is a disgrace! You were late!" Mr. Iwamoto ranted. Yugi tried getting a word in, but found he was getting nowhere fast.

"Sir, I was only late by…" he paused to check his watch.

"TEN MINUTES!! Do you know what more you could have done here in TEN MINUTES?!"

Yugi normally would just sit back after that, but something snapped in him, the same thing that snapped when he wouldn't duel, "Oh, I don't know. Sleep. Put a cherry bomb in the toilet. Look at a porn magazine. Write notes to people." Iwamoto's face turned redder and redder at each thing Yugi suggested, "Quite a lot of things really; most of them I could do at home."

"INSUBORDINATION!" Iwamoto slammed a coffee cup down on the table he was standing next to which splashed the hot liquid all over the papers on it. "This calls for immediate action!" he picked up the receiver for the phone and handed it to Yugi, "Call home. Tell your guardian to come for a conference with me, now." He stomped out of the room.

Yugi took a look at the phone in his hand and dialed. _This can't be a good thing.__

* * *

_

"As you can see, sir, your grandson is completely out of line and I wish that he is expelled," Mr. Iwamoto spoke firmly.

"Expelled?!" Yugi shouted, flabbergasted. He had never done anything like that in school, and for him it's first time out? It wasn't fair.

"Mr. Iwamoto," Solomon Motou mediated between the two, "I must say that I'm shocked that Yugi would be disrespectful at all, but to be expelled? That really is nonsense. It's not like he's burned the school down." Yugi's grandpa shrugged.

"He has tarnished the reputation of our school, Mr. Motou!" the short-tempered man shouted. "He's been in fights! His homework has been slipping from its normally mediocre work, and now this!"

Yugi's mouth just hung open. _This guy is out to get me. That has to be the explanation for this._ "I've been getting beat up, because bullies pick on me! I don't see you getting them expelled for that!"

Gramps nodded, "He's right. Regarding his homework, Yugi's going through a traumatizing time right now; his best friend was killed in an automobile accident."

The counselor groaned, "Yes, I heard about that. And do you know what else I heard? I heard that he was also a punk who beat up other schoolmates and ran around in gangs. Your grandson is still hanging out with his right hand man-" he started sorting through a pile of coffee stained papers.

"Joey and Tristan haven't been fighting in gangs for ages!" Yugi protested.

Iwamoto pulled out a file, "Ah, yes. Instead this _Joey_ character has been participating in some satanic game called Duel Monsters. _Clearly_ he gave up his fighting background." He finished sarcastically.

Yami heard every word in his soul room and snarled at the man. Hearing someone blatantly verbally abuse his passion was bad enough, but not being able to punch his lights out made it even worse. Angrily he threw a chunk of gold lying on the floor at the wall, imaging what it would look like if it hit Iwamoto. His mood, though still sour, improved somewhat.

Yugi also was angered by what his counselor said, but since throwing a shiny golden object at the man's head seemed like the perfect excuse to expel him, he wisely held his tongue.

"Since you obviously don't want to ignore punishment, would you settle for me taking Yugi out of school today and talking to him?" asked Grampa.

Iwamoto pondered that before conceding to the older man's wishes, "I suppose… If you'll really teach him a lesson. But he'd better be here a half an hour early tomorrow." He looked at Yugi and gave him a hard cold stare before shooing them out the door.

Yugi stared daggers at his school building before looking sorrowful at his grandpa, "I'm sorry, gramps. I didn't mean to back talk to him, I just-" the older man stopped him.

"It's alright Yugi," sympathized Solomon, "I know you're not feeling like your old self yet, so hang tight alright?"

Yugi nodded.

Grampa looked around, "Well, now. How about we go to that little café that is a few streets down? From the looks of things, you haven't eaten breakfast yet." A growl from Yugi's stomach made his grandpa laugh, "What do you say to that?"

Before Yugi could answer, Yami materialized out of the puzzle, "Yes!! I'm starving!!"

* * *

notes: i think there was an iwamoto from yu yu hakusho, so if there is, that's probably where this iwamoto came from.

qg: please oh please review? review? REVIEW!


End file.
